


Be Still My Foolish Heart

by kickassfu



Series: the series where they eventually get married [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wedding Shower, but canon compliant in other ways, part of a series, quentin never died ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: It was all so silly and mundane, it was great. No one was going to die, no needing to save the world, just him and his family, arguing about dumb shit - amazing.“I will kill you and spit on your grave.”Perfect.





	Be Still My Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missberryisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/gifts).



> This is the sequel to my double proposal fic, it's their wedding shower, and eventually I might write their wedding.
> 
> But what I need to say here is, it doesn't matter what the show did, Quentin Coldwater is alive. He will always be alive, and I'll keep writing fluffy shit with him. I love you all <3

“Just leave it for Margo and Julia to do, they can handle it.”

 

“Yes, but, I want to do it. The only person that can do it right, is me. Margo will still help of course, and Julia too, if she wants to. Our wedding shower will be fucking perfect, because I’m going to make it so.” he sounded excited, his hands going all over the place and his eyes shining.

 

“I honestly don’t care, go for it, just don’t overdo it ok? Something small and simple please.”

 

Eliot stared at him with a playful smile, and kissed his forehead, “Of course baby, anything for you.”

 

Ok, so obviously that was a lie, great. Whatever. As long as Eliot was happy, he’d deal with the consequences. At least he knew it was going to be amazing, if Eliot was behind it, even if it ended up being super extra - just like his future husband. He still got super giddy at the word,  _ husband _ . Eliot was going to be his husband, and that - silly as it may be - was a dream come true.

 

“Well good luck with all that then, love you.” Quentin said, giving him a kiss and walking away.

 

“Love you too.” Eliot yelled after him, delighting in watching him walk away. Well this was not the time to get distracted, he had so much to do, and Quentin could wait. They’d have their whole lives together after all.

 

**XXX**

 

They were having screaming matches, and Quentin just sat around eating popcorn, not paying much attention to what was being said, because he wanted the wedding shower to mostly be a surprise. But Margo and Eliot fighting over silly shit was highly entertaining.

 

“El, I love you, but that’s the dumbest fucking idea. Since when have you become so tacky?”

 

“I’m sorry you have such poor taste, why don’t you go buy some?”

 

Quentin laughed quietly and both of their heads turned to him, and maybe he should have run away before they attacked him.

 

“Maybe it’s your fault Coldwater, you made him all lovey dovey and gross, and he lost his touch.”

 

_ Too late.  _ He refused to answer though, and just shrugged, still eating popcorn.

 

“Don’t drag him into this. It’s my wedding shower, and we’re doing it!”

 

“Fine! But don’t come crying to me when you realize it’s lame.”

 

Julia came out from the kitchen, a bottle of wine in hand, and she sat down next to Quentin. Grabbing some popcorn, she presented the bottle to him, and he definitely took it, drinking a few sips. So they were both now enjoying the show quietly, her head on his shoulder, and both of them trying to keep in the laughter.

 

It was all so silly and mundane, it was great. No one was going to die, no needing to save the world, just him and his family, arguing about dumb shit - amazing. 

 

“I will kill you and spit on your grave.”

 

_ Perfect. _

 

**XXX**

 

Eliot was sitting on the couch in the darkness of their apartment, his head in his hands, and Quentin’s heart almost stops at the sight. Running to him, he kneeled in front of him, touching him everywhere and anywhere, to see if he was in one piece.

 

“El, what’s wrong?” Quentin finally asked, grabbing his chin to make him look up.

 

“The caterer.”

 

Eliot looked devastated, and that hurt so much; kissing his forehead, he asked again, ““What happened?”

 

“The wedding shower is tomorrow and the caterer bailed on us, it’s a disaster. I thought I could do this, for us,  _ for you _ . Something beautiful and perfect just like you deserve, and I couldn’t even do that.”

 

Oh.

 

“Eliot,” he said looking straight into his eyes, “the only thing I need tomorrow is you and our family, and even they are semi-optional. You’re the beautiful and perfect thing I deserve, and I already got you, so.”

 

By the look on Eliot’s face, he knew he wasn’t convinced, of course he wasn’t. How could Eliot Waugh, wonderful, amazing, Eliot Waugh not see how much Quentin absolutely loved him? How could he think he was anything other than the best thing that ever happened to him? Why did he only see the flaws and dents deep inside of himself - never the good parts and kind heart he so bravely held onto - but never saw everyone else’s faults. What a dumb, beautiful, idiot.

 

Picking up his phone, he called Josh and put him on speaker, “Hi Josh.”

 

“What’s up Q?”

 

“Wanna rescue our wedding shower?” Quentin asked, now sitting next to Eliot, pulling his head onto his lap. Eliot went willingly, lying down on the couch, and hugging Quentin’s body.

 

“I have never wanted anything more in my life.” Josh said, jokingly but nevertheless excited.

 

“Great, you’re gonna have to make the food for tomorrow. Go crazy.”

 

“I will not fail you.”

 

“I know. You’re a life saver, thank you.”

 

“No problemo.”

 

Hanging up, he stroked Eliot’s hair, and he practically purred under his hands. His big, cute, cat, Quentin loved him so much.

 

Eyes closed, Eliot finally broke the silence, “So I may have overreacted.”

 

“I would never say that.”

 

“Yes, because you’re a very polite young man.” Eliot was finally smiling, and that’s all that mattered.

 

“And you’re a rude old man?”

 

“I used to be, once upon a time.”

 

Bending down, Quentin kissed his lips, “Don’t worry, you will be again.”

 

“Ouch.” Eliot laughed, pulling him down for another kiss, longer, sweeter.

 

**XXX**

 

It was big. Like holy fuck, the venue was huge, and everything looked perfect, amazing really, magic surrounding them all - very Harry Potter like, with the ceilings magicked and everything. And there were people he didn’t even know there, people that were definitely not invited to the wedding; Eliot was so extra, Gods he loved him.

 

But it was a lot. Like, a lot. And maybe the anxiety, nerves, everything, was getting to him. Which wasn’t fair, this was supposed to be a day of celebration, so why did he feel like he couldn’t breathe, as if the walls were closing in on him. He was happy, so happy, so why was he on the verge of a breakdown? Quentin just wanted to hide away, in a small corner, where no one could see him, but he couldn’t. It was his wedding shower, after all.

 

Trying to take deep breaths, he smiled awkwardly at the people around him, and almost sprinted out of the room and into the garden. Nice move, Coldwater. No one noticed a thing. Fucking flawless.

 

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Just fucking breathe.

 

He heard footsteps, they were careful but purposeful, and Quentin already knew who it was; he’d recognize those footsteps anywhere. Still, he really just wanted to get over this without talking about it, by himself. Which was impossible, when you had people that loved you.

 

“Q, are you ok?” Julia asked, touching his shoulder.

 

Laughing humorlessly, he shook his head with tears in his eyes, “I. I don’t know. I-I don’t understand. Why. I’m feeling like this. Fuck. Is Eliot ok?”

 

“Eliot is mingling with the guests, I told him I got this and that he shouldn’t worry.” her hand cupped his face and she smiled, “It’s ok Q. What you’re feeling is ok. There is nothing wrong about feeling too much.”

 

“Yeah, but I should be by Eliot’s side, I don’t want him to feel like he did something wrong or-”

 

“Stop. He loves you, ok? So, right now stop worrying about him and worry about yourself. You care too much about other people when you should be caring for yourself, so breathe in, and breathe out, slowly.” Julia said, mimicking what he should do, holding in the breath and then letting it go. Over and over again.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yeah, much better. Thanks Jules, I’m glad you’re here.” and he was, going about this alone was a stupid instinct that he had to curb. He hugged her, tight, and sighed in relief. He’d be ok, the future was big and scary and exciting, but he wasn’t alone.

 

“It’s party time fuckfaces, stop hugging and come inside. Or I’ll tell Eliot you’re cheating on him.” Margo had her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. She obviously waited until he was feeling better to interrupt, but she was right, it was party time.

 

“Yeah, let’s go get drunk.”

 

As he walked back inside, Eliot’s eyes caught his instantly even as he talked with other people, worry and love etched on his face, and Quentin smiled. Giving him two thumbs up and shrugging - Eliot rolled his eyes at that - he went around mingling with the people he actually knew. It was fun, he felt loved. It felt more like a pre-wedding wedding, than a wedding shower, but fuck it, they deserved a hundred days to celebrate their love anyway.

 

They eventually found their way to each other, hugging and swaying, pretending that was similar to dancing.

 

“You holding up ok?” Eliot asked, kissing his head.

 

“I’m fine now that I have you right here.” Quentin winked, going on his tiptoes and kissing Eliot’s lips softly, slowly.

 

“Wow, you flirt.”

 

They had a million things to say, a thousand words of love to declare, but instead they enjoyed the quiet, as they swayed to the music. Enjoying each other’s warmth, it felt like home. They had time for the games and the speeches later, for now they were at peace, surrounded by people they loved. In each other’s arms. 

 

They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
